Guarded
by RavenChristina
Summary: She's gone... RavenStarfire WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH! RomanceHorrorAngstSupernatural


Guarded

By

Ghost of Eternity

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own ­­Teen Titans. DC comics does, not me.

Summary: She is gone…

Author's notes: Surprise, surprise! Me again! Hope ya like this one. The song is from Disturbed's album "Ten Thousand Fists".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------­

----------

Guarding yourself from the love of another

Left you with nothing tonight

Why does it sound like the devil is laughing?

Leaving me haunted tonight

You did decide

----------

She's gone.

I can't believe that she's not here.

She was here, with us, laughing, alive, beautiful and innocent, and then… she's gone. They took her from us. She's left…

Why? Why didn't I tell her? Why did I guard my emotions until the last minute, and then it was too late?

----------

Now I want you, when you're gone, and now it's like

You're holding something just in front of me

Well then, I can't allow this to become another

One of those times that I'm left in the cold, dead

There's no compromise

Just another tie

I know I need to sever

----------

I didn't realize I was in love with until that one day…

I saw her on her home planet, happy to give up her birthright to come home with us. Everything she'd ever known and loved, she gave up, for us…

Or was it for him?

It didn't matter. I knew in that instant I was in love with her, and I began to build up barriers to my emotions. I guarded that secret with my life, but in the end it didn't matter. She was taken from us…

­----------

Guarding yourself from the love of another

Left you with nothing tonight

Why does it sound like the devil is laughing?

Leaving me haunted tonight

You did decide

----------

So now I stand here, on the edge of the fissure. I know they will come if I wait long enough. They can feel my presence; that much is true.

It was here that we fought, trying to do what was right, and it was here she was lost.

They murdered her in cold blood, right in front of all of us.

The soul I once carried vanished, and I stood there, staring at her body, the green eyes dimming as she struggled for breath.

----------

Ever haunted, by the trappings of this life

Sweet redemption, just in front of me

Well now, it seems once again that I've lost another

One of the one's that have broke through the wall

----------

There was that one time, when I could have told her…

She had looked into my eyes and asked what was wrong with me. I couldn't answer at all. I was afraid, afraid because I was always guarding myself. If I revealed it, I wouldn't be safe. I'd be vulnerable, to anything that came my way…

And so I didn't say anything.

But as she lay there dying, her eyes caught mine, and I saw her lips form a word; my name.

----------

Damned

Fate won't compromise

I have sold my soul,

And now the devil's laughing

You did decide

----------

I went to her side and held her as the battle raged on around us. I tried to offer her words of comfort in her last moments, but I couldn't speak.

"Do not worry," she said to me, "I will be fine. They say on my home planet when you die you are brought to a beautiful place of music and light, and you are safe with the ones you love who have gone before. Do you believe in such a place?"

Her eyes were filled with such sweetness and innocence even in her final moments… and the last remnant of my tortured soul agreed with her. "Yes… yes I do. Starfire, I…"

But it was too late. Her eyes had lost their light, and she lay limp in my arms. She was dead.

----------

You were bold and strong, and ready to begin your life

All for nothing, you were sacrificed

You began alone, and so it will be when you die

All for nothing, will you be remembered?

You did decide

----------

They come, in numbers far greater than before, and they stand before me.

"Demon's daughter," they rasp in a collective voice, "you will die here alone. No one will remember you, or your name. You will be erased from the world's existence when we are finished with you."

I smile slowly, the dark hatred mingling with the demonic powers I have suppressed for so long rising to the surface. "I am ready. My soul belongs in hell with the devil I have sold it to, as was decreed." I have wanted this for so long…

And they attack, swarming around me, ripping my body to shreds as I sacrifice myself for her, not even fighting back. I feel the darkness surrounding me, and when they are done they disappear back into the hell they come from. I lay there, my black demon's blood soaking the ground where her blood was shed.

----------

Guarding yourself from the love of another

Left you with nothing tonight

----------

I do not fear death, even when I murmur the spell. A blinding white light appears, and suddenly she is there, surprised she is alive.

"Starfire…" I whisper.

She turns, and she shrieks my name. I must be something to see…

----------

So now you know why the devil is laughing

He left you with nothing tonight

You did decide

----------

She's lying there, dying. Her beautiful pale gray skin is black with her blood, and it stains the alien girl's clothes as she gathers her in her arms.

Blood pours out from her mouth as she says, "I gave them what they wanted. They wanted blood to appease them in exchange for your life, and so I gave it to them. You can go and live now, Starfire. Live and be happy."

"Why? Why did you do this for me?" Starfire asks, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Because, I… I love you, Starfire…"

Starfire gasps, but before she can say anything else, the girl in her arms gives one last shuddering breath, and she is dead.

"RAVEN!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12/30/2005 3:04 PM


End file.
